Promise
by Yukirei-chan
Summary: "Eyes like the night sky pleaded. Please, please kill me." Set after Retrace 61, written before Retrace 63. Mild spoilers for those who haven't read to Retrace 61.


**Title: Promise**

**Pairing/Characters: implied ElliotxLeo, Oz**

**Note: Did this one before chapter 63 came out and most is based on my headcanon. There might be implied spoilers so warning you know. **

**I don't even know, this made me cry...why am I only writing sad PH fics? So much angst...I want to cry everytime I think of the lastest chapters and Elli's death.**

* * *

><p>The Nightray heir was easily misunderstood because of his gruff nature and his harsh words. But Leo knew better. He knew Elliot a lot better than most people.<p>

For Leo, Elliot was a direct contrast to him. And that was what he loved about the heir.

Elliot exuded life. It wasn't always apparent but Elliot treasured living, _breathing_. He wasn't one to just casually throw his life away to protect someone. No, Elliot Nightray would not only protect the people he cared for but come out alive through it.

Elliot hated the kind of people who thought self-sacrifice was such a heroic thing.

_And yet…_

He did it. Elliot Nightray died to protect the people he cared for.

All because of him.

Leo.

A Baskerville.

This was all his fault. It if weren't for him then Elliot wouldn't have died. If it wasn't for him Elliot wouldn't have had to go through the pain of losing his entire family. Elliot wouldn't have to be burdened by the guilt of killing, no matter how unwilling he was.

All this chaos was because of him. _Because Elliot took him in._

But even if the guilt ate at him, Leo could never bring himself to wish that he'd never met Elliot. He couldn't even stomach the idea of not being with Elliot.

And even though he loved Elliot, even if his heart was breaking and his soul protested the noble's death, Leo was selfish. He didn't want to give up those memories, those feelings. And yet he wished, prayed, hoped, that maybe everything was just some sick elaborate nightmare and he'd wake up and see Elliot's face looming over him. Most probably concerned or annoyed. Leo didn't really care which.

But as he stared at brilliant emerald eyes, anger and worry swirling in them, Leo couldn't deny that it wasn't just a dream—a nightmare.

"Leo…" Oz's voice was harsh, his stance rigid as he held his sword at Leo's throat.

A small noise, like a sad chuckle, slipped past the noirette's lips. "Can't go through with it? I thought you had more guts than that?" Dark eyes bore into shiny emeralds. "Maybe you should be angrier? Should I hurt Alice more?"

The point of the sword pressed just a bit harder, Leo felt it prick skin and he savored the slight pain. He deserved this. He deserved it for what he put Elliot through. He deserved it for what he had done after Elliot's death.

"You can't stop Oz-kun. Remember you promised." Leo needed him to do this. It wasn't fair for Oz to carry the burden of his death. But Leo was selfish and he didn't particularly care who killed him but he needed to die. It just that Oz was the one able to do it.

"Leo, this is crazy." Oz reigned in his anger but didn't move the sword away. This was Leo. He was a friend. Wasn't he? "You don't have to do this. We can work it out."

"No!" It was shouted in such a desperate tone that Oz jerked back, the blade lightly cutting the underside of Leo's chin. Blood slowly seeped out but the noirette didn't seem to notice.

Those deep endless black eyes narrowed and bore into him with such intensity Oz wasn't quite sure what to do. On one hand Leo and the Baskervilles had done awful things and everything was in shambles but on the other, wasn't this person the same Leo that wanted to protect Elliot with such extreme passion. Oz didn't want to kill him. Maybe if he could just talk some sense in Leo then the past wouldn't have to repeat itself.

"Leo…"

"Shut up!" Still on his knees, Leo grabbed the blade of the sword with force and yanked it back to his neck. Blood oozed out the cuts and trickled down pales wrists, then arms, some seeping into the cuffs of the white undershirt, staining them crimson. Leo had a crazed look in his eyes as he said, "You promised me. If I became Elliot's enemy…if I harm Elliot, you would kill me. I think I've gone past that. What I've done…even Elliot would hate me. "

Eyes like the night sky pleaded. _Please, please kill me._

The pull of those dark eyes kept Oz in place, in some part of his mind, he felt like he knew why Elliot was drawn to this person. If he had stared into those eyes…

"Kill me. Protect those people you care for. Bring back order to the world. I don't care what excuse you use just kill me, please." The last word was soft, almost like a whimper.

"I can't just—"

"If you don't I'll just do more despicable things. I'll hurt everyone you hold dear. I'll make you regret ever letting me live. You do understand what I'm saying, don't you?" There was a pained smile ghosting Leo's lips as delicate looking hands gripped the blade tighter.

"But—"

"Do it. No one else can. Please. I can't take it anymore. I just want to go wherever he is." Everything about the noirette screamed desperation and pain. _Shiny eyes, trembling lips, red staining his cheeks…_

Oz knew he had to do it. It wasn't for Pandora, nor was it to save civilization…the reason wasn't the grand heroic thing that everyone was thinking. The moment he thrust his sword—the short expression of surprise that crossed the other teen's face— he knew it wasn't to save the world like he was supposed to but to save this one person who was just in so much pain and guilt. That person who was just so desperate to die that he had done all those horrible things so he could be assured that someone wanted to kill him. That he _should_ be killed.

And as he met up with the others, the noirette's last words echoed in his mind.

_"Sorry, Oz-kun. Thank you."_

_Over and over._

Even while everyone was talking to him; some congratulating him, some offering condolences, all he could hear was Leo's voice and how relieved and happy it sounded.

* * *

><p>hhnnggg, stillcryingaboutit. Now Leo is so batshit crazy(but I still love him) in the chap 63...I don't even know what he'll do.<p> 


End file.
